


Pretty Much

by darefanny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Steve Rogers is a Puppy, Tony Stark and Emotional Constipation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darefanny/pseuds/darefanny
Summary: Steve doesn’t like the fact that he has a thing under the category of “problems” relating to his and Tony’s relationship, but he can’t keep acting like it isn’t there.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Pretty Much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KapteeniAngie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KapteeniAngie/gifts).



> Oooooof. I'm always writing angst and/or porn, and my friend sort of challenged me to write non-explicit fluff. This is absolutely disgusting and I related to Tony on so many levels writing this, but I did it! ::D This was heavily inspired by a discussion we had on Discord so thanks guys for giving me inspiration, you people are the shit. <3
> 
> Happy Valentine's Angie and all of you other incurable fluff junkies out there <3

The way they end up dating isn’t the most romantic one. Alcohol is heavily involved on Tony’s part, and – perhaps fittingly for them – the whole thing gets its start from an argument. The topic of the argument in itself is stupid and nothing serious, hardly an argument at all.

Steve, Clint, Bruce and Nat had already dug in on their usual Saturday night dinner at the Tower when Tony had sauntered in. When they’d started having these dinners regularly, Tony hadn’t shown much interest on the tradition, but lately, he had been showing up more and more often.

”The Lord himself”, Clint had commented on his late arrival, not bothering to lift his eyes from his taco. There had been a little sway on Tony’s step, and Steve had wondered briefly if the others were able to notice it too.

”Aw, you started without me. Rude”, Tony had said lightly, throwing his jacket on the empty seat next to Bruce and sitting down to eat.

”It’s rude to be late”, Steve had fired back in the slightly cheeky, educative tone he had seemed to fall into way too easily for his own taste those days, especially around Tony. He hadn’t seemed to be able to act naturally around him. Stupid things had just forced their way out of his mouth whenever he had been in close proximity to Tony, and Steve hadn’t known how to stop them. The reason, of course, was obvious.

Tony had huffed while pouring himself a glass of wine.

”Funny word, ’late’”, he had started in that infuriatingly chipper tone of his. Clint had drowned his own glass empty in a manner that told that he knew exactly what was coming and wasn’t going to be there for it.

”For example, there’s a thing like ’fashionably late’, which you and Mr. Hood here are unfamiliar with.”

Standing up calmly, Clint had left without saying a word, which had made Steve more than a little irritated towards Tony. They had been having a perfectly nice dinner. Tony’s eyes had followed Clint leaving over his shoulder briefly before he’d turned back to his meal, unaffected.

For a moment Steve had thought that the monologue Tony had clearly only just started, had been cancelled, but when the silence had prevailed, Tony had opened his mouth again.

”’A day late and a dollar short’”, he had continued to muse. ”’Better late than never.’ That’s a good one, too.”

Steve had suppressed a sigh, hoping that his brain would come up with an actual topic for them to talk about instead of listening to Tony’s nonsense.

”’The late unpleasantness’.”

Nat had finished her meal and shook her head amusedly as she’d wiped her mouth.

”Yeah, have fun boys”, she had said languorously, wishing them good night as she’d left off.

”’Late in life’”, Tony had gone on, immersed in his own genius thought process, then added quickly like he’d just invented electricity:”’Late bloomer’! Damn, that was way too slow.”

Steve hadn’t missed the joke made on his expense, and he had been actually rather humored by it despite his irritation. As saying stupid things went, Tony hadn’t been doing too strongly either that night.

”Am I supposed to be insulted, flattered or embarrassed?” he had asked, chuckling a little as he bit into his food.

”See, that’s a good answer”, Tony had answered amicably. ”You pick”, he had added, his voice getting that note that Steve hadn’t been able to stop himself from interpreting as flirtatious lately. This was when Bruce had seen his cue to leave.

After they’d been left there by themselves, Steve had taken one of those moments one took when they had an enormous crush on someone but needed to ask themselves why exactly. Tony had effectively ruined the dinner that Saturday with his drunken input, but despite his annoyance, there had been butterflies in Steve’s stomach. Where and when had he decided to fall for Tony of all people?

In the end Steve had decided that it didn’t matter. Fact was that his irritation had been already subsiding and not one to continue trading barbs just for the sake if it, Steve had decided to try and be friendly.

”Did you go to a party?” he’d asked, perfectly neutrally. Tony had looked up from his plate.

”Why? Do I look like I’ve been to a party?”

”Well, you’re a little buzzed”, Steve had pointed out casually, and he never could have been prepared for Tony’s answer.

”I’m not buzzed, if I was buzzed I would ask you out.”

Steve had frozen with his fingers around his wine glass. Slowly, he’d turned to look at Tony and seen him answer his gaze unflappably.

”You’re serious, aren’t you?” Steve had asked, hoping to god that he hadn’t misunderstood.

Tony had shrugged, his sharp eyes meeting Steve’s briefly before he’d turned back to his food.

”Pretty much”, he’d answered, the corners of his lips curving upwards.

***

Steve doesn’t mind the details; what matters is that after all that bickering and getting on everyone’s nerves with their weirdly hostile flirting, him and Tony are finally dating. He’s completely head over his heels with Tony, and things between them have progressed much more smoothly than Steve could’ve ever expected. They banter and have arguments, of course, they are still two of the most stubborn men in the whole world, but they also get so sweet with each other Steve honestly could never have imagined it. Well, he’d hoped, for sure, but it has turned out that reality is so much better than dreams.

On their first date they just have dinner on the roof. Or that’s how Tony puts it when he suggests it to Steve; just a simple dinner on the roof. When Steve shows up there on the agreed hour, however, the sight is breathtaking; there’s gorgeous lighting put up everywhere, there’s flowers, there’s a beautifully set table with a tablecloth so perfectly white it looks unreal. And Tony’s there, looking dashing in his suit and bowtie as he greets Steve with a smile that makes Steve weak in the knees.

”I thought a violinist would’ve been a tad too much, so I hope you like AC/DC.”

Steve has no idea what AC/DC is and it must show on his face, because then Tony goes on:

”It was supposed to be a joke. My bad. I keep forgetting your, uh, situation.” He sounds slightly nervous and Steve gives him a reassuring smile. ”This is not AC/DC, to be clear, it’s Art Tatum actually. Never-mind.”

”This is amazing. Really, Tony”, Steve tells him earnestly, and enjoys how Tony’s shoulders relax at his warm tone.

All of the awkwardness isn’t completely resolved by that, but after a few minutes of stumbling with their words and laughing at themselves, they ease into discussion about pop culture, technology and basically everything under the sun. Tony’s eager to know which newer movies Steve has caught and liked, and Steve asks Tony for recommendations. And just like that, they have a plan for their next date.

After they’ve eaten, they lean on the railing, watching the city at night from the roof, listening to the busy yet somehow comfortable blend of noises. Tony presses his side closer to Steve as he points out a building.

”That was built on 1968.”

Steve’s eyes follow the direction of Tony’s finger, but all his mind can concentrate on is the warmth he can feel radiating from Tony. When he turns his eyes to him, he’s a little startled to see Tony watching him with a thoughtful expression on his face. Steve draws a timid breath, trying his best to smile.

”Christ, you’re pretty”, Tony says after a moment, shaking his head a little. Steve clears his throat, feeling a blush creeping up his neck.

”Thanks”, he answers with a laugh. ”I don’t think I’ve ever been called that before.”

”Really?” Tony asks quickly. ”You should be called that all the time. Yeah. From now on, I’m calling you nothing but ‘pretty one’ and that includes missions.”

Steve snorts, Tony’s transparent flirting making him feel brave.

”I’m not sure if you think it’s a little rushed, but I’d really like to –”

”Yes”, Tony pauses him, continuing as Steve looks at him in confusion: ”Kiss me.”

Despite knowing that his blush is steadily getting more aggressive, Steve feels confident enough to be a little sly.

”You don’t know I was gonna ask that.”

To Tony’s credit, he doesn’t get a bit flustered.

”Okay. Then what do you wanna do? Name it, I’m down for it. Let’s go steal a car. Or how do you feel about Seychelles? Oh, have you ever been to a colon cleansing? Kinda want to try –“

Steve closes the distance between them and presses his lips to Tony’s.

It’s a nice memory. So is their next date, which escalates into a rather steamy making out session on the couch. On their third date they have the _conversation_ about sex, and as Steve’s experience on the subject is still based on stories heard in the foxhole and Google, Tony makes it clear that there’s no need for them to rush into it. Eventually, the time comes for that, too, and afterwards Steve knows that he isn’t going to regret it for a second. Few things in life are perfect, but that first time with Tony is damn close to that.

But that is also when the problems start. Steve doesn’t like the fact that he has a thing under the category of “problems” relating to his and Tony’s relationship, but he can’t keep acting like it isn’t there.

Tony doesn’t sleep with him. He doesn’t spend the nights, and Steve has no idea why. Sure, Tony always has some explanation, like an early meeting or a flight; anything ranging from a night time call to Europe to having to work late on something with a deadline. At first, Steve ignores it the best he can, hoping that they really just have bad luck and that nothing else is going on, but when it comes apparent that there’s always an excuse, he grows worried. No matter what it is, he wishes Tony would just talk to him.

But because Tony doesn’t, after a few weeks Steve decides to confront the elephant in the room himself. Tony’s at his place and they are currently watching a game of football after having some lazy afternoon fun on the sofa, when Steve turns his eyes nervously on Tony.

”Tony”, he begins.

Tony hums absently, not taking his eyes off from the game.

”Why do you never stay the night?”

Tony stops with his hand midair on its way to the popcorn jar. He pulls his hand back onto his lap and seems to contemplate his answer.

”Is it a commitment issue? Because if it is, I think we need to talk about it”, Steve continues, trying his best to sound amenable even though he feels hurt when he thinks about Tony not wanting to commit to him.

Steve has put all of his bets into this thing with Tony, and he wants it all, with church bells and a home on the countryside, perhaps some kids running around. Or a home in the city and civil ceremony instead of church, he doesn’t have a clear vision in his mind but he wants Tony for life. It’s a little too early for them to start talking about these things and Steve knows it, but that is what he wants and deep inside he knows that it’s not going to change for him. He really needs to know if Tony’s on some different page entirely. 

Tony sighs.

”No”, he says steadily. ”It’s not a commitment issue.”

He sounds earnest, and Steve wants to believe him. But he has to know what’s going on.

”Okay”, Steve nods. He picks up the controller and tunes the TV volume down, which works as a sign that he is waiting for Tony to continue.

Tony looks uncomfortable and Steve feels for him, but he just waits patiently until Tony finally musters up words.

”Listen. I really like you.”

It sounds exactly like something a person trying to gently break up with someone would start with, and Steve’s heart skips a beat, his throat feeling tight. When Tony doesn’t immediately continue, Steve cannot take the silence.

”That doesn’t sound promising”, he mutters apprehensively, his insides twisting into a nervous knot. Everything has been going so well.

Tony turns to look at him.

”No, Steve”, he says quickly. ”I’m trying to say that I really, really like you. A lot. Like to the point of it being a problem.”

Steve stares at him stupidly.

”How is that a problem? I really, really like you too, Tony.”

Tony looks away, rubs his face into his hands, and then leans into the sofa defeatedly.

”I’m the problem”, he starts. ”I’m not good with emotions. I get… weird.”

Relieved that Tony apparently isn’t trying to call it quits, Steve shifts a little closer to him, his eyebrows knitting in compassion.

”What do you mean?” he asks softly. Tony has never seemed uncomfortable with intimacy or being affectionate.

”First of all; I’m not that great to sleep with. I’m a very erratic sleeper and I wake up like seventy times a night and sometimes I just can’t go back to sleep because there is something I absolutely have to do right away. I’ll go to bed at 1am and then wake up at 4am and start working on the tablet or just go straight to the shop. There are no frames to my sleeping habits; that’s just how I am. It’s a mess.”

”Okay”, Steve says understandingly. ”That sounds… eccentric. But as it happens, I’m a great sleeper. I really don’t think it would be that much of a problem.”

”Yes, but that’s only a part of it. Sleeping with someone often actually makes me sleep better, so that’s great. But you’re not someone. I’m… like I said, not good with emotions. It’s hard to explain, but I get messed up whenever I let someone into my life. Like, I get physically ill, somatic symptoms. It’s just nerves but it’s off-putting and while I know I’m going to get over that step with you, I guess I’ve been putting it off, trying to keep the perfect illusion going for a little longer.”

Steve has to process the information for a moment. It’s somehow a little endearing, really, although he understands that Tony actually struggles with this thing. But obviously, it doesn’t put Steve off an inch.

”Okay. Thanks for telling me”, is all that Steve decides to say. He doesn’t want Tony to feel pressured into something that clearly stresses him out.

They are silent for a bit, then Tony turns to look at Steve like he’s just realized something.

”I have never lied to you, by the way, about whatever I’ve used as my excuse for not staying, they’ve been real things. But I _have_ been making sure that whenever we meet late and you might expect me to stay, it has been on a day before I do have that flight to Tokyo or something. And honestly, more often than not I could’ve stayed despite whatever I had on my calendar, it’s just a question of planning. I’m sorry for doing that, you didn’t deserve it. My only excuse now is that I’m so crazy about you that I got blinded by my ridiculous insecurity.”

The confession should perhaps make Steve more disappointed in Tony, but he just can’t find it in himself to feel that. He reaches for Tony’s hand.

”Hey”, he says reassuringly, offering Tony a gentle smile. ”As excuses go, that’s not so bad.”

Tony looks truly taken, and he swallows before he leans closer to kiss Steve.

”All right”, he says determinedly, leaning his forehead against Steve’s. ”This Friday, you’ll come to my place and you’ll bring your toothbrush with you.”

A wide smile spreads on Steve’s face.

“Deal.”

***

Friday comes, and everything seems to go well. They watch a movie, after which Steve is gifted probably the best orgasm of his life so far and then falls asleep breathing against Tony’s neck peacefully. He wakes up only once to Tony being up on his tablet following the stock, but he just wraps his arm around Tony’s waist and lets Tony stroking his hair lull him right back to sleep. The next time he drifts awake, Tony is pressed against him and sleeping soundly.

In the morning, Steve watches Tony sleep for a long time until the urge to wake him up with his mouth becomes too great. Tony’s sleepy moans pull at his heartstrings, and when it’s over and they are snuggled close once again, Steve’s fingers drawing lines on Tony’s face and Tony’s mouth twitching as he tries his best not to tickle, Steve doesn’t even think when he just blurts it out.

“I love you”, he whispers, and only then does he realize what he’s done. Tony’s smile slowly fades, and Steve pulls his digits back to himself, slight panic rising in his brain. It’s the first time either of them has said it aloud.

He’s just about to burst into explanations when Tony suddenly shoots off the bed, his hand pressed to his mouth. In approximately two seconds he has vanished into the bathroom, pulling the door closed after him with a loud bang.

Steve sits up on the bed, staring after him worriedly, and then the unmistakable sound of vomiting reaches him from the bathroom. As realization slowly dawns on him, he huffs, uncertain of what his reaction should be. But when Tony doesn’t emerge from the bathroom after a few minutes, Steve gathers his courage and goes to knock on the door gently.

“Are you okay?” he asks softly. After a moment, there’s the sound of the toilet being flushed and then the door creaks open defeatedly.

Steve peeks in to see Tony sitting on the floor, his forehead leaned against the toilet seat. Steve steps in and rubs Tony’s shoulder comfortingly before he sits down to accompany him.

“Is this what you meant by ‘somatic symptoms’?” he inquires empathically.

Tony hums in confirmation, then lifts his finger up to signal for Steve to hold whatever he’s going to say as he fights off a new wave of nausea.

“Okay”, Tony mutters then. “I think that’s it.”

Steve doesn’t really have anything that needs to be said right now, so he just takes Tony’s hand, stroking his thumb over his palm.

“You meant that, didn’t you?” Tony asks finally, turning his face so that he can see Steve. Steve is instantly reminded by Tony asking him out drunkenly that one Saturday.

“Pretty much”, he answers, and the reference doesn’t go unnoticed by Tony. He snorts, giving Steve’s hand a firm squeeze.

“I’m gonna say it right back to you when I’m sure my insides won’t come out with it.”

Steve laughs, lifting Tony’s hand to his lips and pressing a brief kiss to it.

“Take your time.”


End file.
